Terminal Services provides a terminal services session between a client computer and a server computer. The terminal services session can enable the client computer to connect over a network to the server computer to generate a remote desktop on the client computer. In a remote desktop scenario, one or more applications run on the server computer and remote just their ‘output’ (i.e. graphics or user-interface) to the client computer over the network. Generally, processing conducted by the applications is carried out on the server prior to sending the output to the client computer. Capabilities for managing various terminal services session scenarios are desired.